Oral intubation is commonly applied in the course of medical treatments such as operations involving anesthesia, in which breathing is assisted and controlled by airway tubing. Endotracheal and/or laryngeal tubes are typically used in such operations for delivering oxygen and medicines to the trachea. The correct placement and fixation of such tubes is critical in maintaining the patient's wellbeing. Commercially available laryngeal masks in various configurations, provide for proper tubing fixation. However, displacement of the tubing remains a risk. Even initially as an endotracheal tube is properly positioned and secured by currently available means, the tube will often displace due to mechanical activity, associated with the instrumentation and patient movements. Such displacement can harm the patient in several ways. Effort invested in the development of superior intubation means, yielded auxiliary intubation tools, aids and procedures. Securing the insertion of endotracheal tubes still require attention of the medical team which interfere with other essential procedures. A device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,626,128 addresses this problem by maintaining an endotracheal tube in proper position within a patient's mouth by means of an oral adhesive composition. However, the employment of such a device obviates the use of some additional devices targeted at the oral cavity, such as suction tubes.